Let's Play Pretend
by MelloisMellow
Summary: Mello channels his anger through others, Matt on the other hand uses himself. Can these two opposites attract? MxM, yaoi, future lemon, coarse langauge, self abuse and drug use.
1. Damsel in distress

A/N: Hey! This is the first fanfiction I have ever uploaded so please be nice! Oh! and I'm sorry if any formating or anything is wrong...I'll get there...EVENTUALLY! If you have any tips for me I'll be happy to accept them! Constructive criticisim is welcomed, flaming is not, ne?

Thanks to my beta Matt!

(I do not own death note, if I did L,Mello and Matt would all live. And Mello and Matt would take over the world!(among other things...;D))

On with the chapter!

* * *

**Let's Play Pretend. **

**Chapter 1.**

**Damsel in distress. **

Mello could make truth out of lies, and lies out of truth, his lips were always moving like a snake's tongue dancing with anger, just before teeth pierce the flesh of its victim, poisoning it with deadly venom. Mello was known for this ability, one of his victims even jumping to escape Mello's 'truths'. Mello was the badass; who secretly hated himself; channeling his anger in the only way he knew how.

* * *

Matt was sitting in the corner of his dorm, legs close to his chest, hugging his legs as tight as he could, his head buried in his knees. He had lost all hope in himself as he traced his hand down his trembling body and reached into his jean-pocket, revealing a sharp knife, no longer than his hand. He gripped the knife in a shaking hand, holding it not even an inch above the centre of his wrist. He pressed the knife into his skin and dragged it slowly up his arm. The crimson blood slowly oozing down his arm, a small insincere smirk crossing Matt's lips, this pain, was all he had left.

* * *

Mello crossed the large yard; head down, his gang followed suit.  
They reached a small garden shed- the youngest of the group looked around cautiously. They were alone. The gang, in their teens, followed Mello to the back of the shed. Mello reached into his leather pants pocket, revealing a packet of cigarettes. He tapped the bottom of the packet, as a cigarette dropped into his gloved hand. He reached into his pocket again for his lighter, and lit the cancer-stick, placing it in-between his lips, letting it hang limply in his mouth. Taking his first drag and letting the smoke escape his mouth. His eyes followed the second-hand smoke trail into the sky… how he wished he could be free like the smoke, the revolting air escaping from all that is clean and pure.

* * *

Matt placed the last card on the top of the tower he and his friends were building, the cards however had pictures cut out from Zoo magazines pasted onto them, they called it 'the bitch tower' and they took a moment to admire it before they pushed the tower over; the cards blowing out the window and into the yard; falling on all the 'disgust' people below. The group fled the scene laughing uncontrollably. Matt would never let his real emotions show when people were watching, he wore a mask- his happy expression that never disappeared from his face. Beneath the mask was a terrified little child, waiting for the monster to return and consume him. The one that caused him so much pain every night; the monster held a knife.

* * *

Mello, on the edge of sleep, took the lit cigarette from out of his lips and curled his two fingers around it, letting his arm drop over the side of the bed. His cigarette found its way to the floor, the blond too tired from studying to notice, lowered his heavy eyelids, dreaming of a better place. The ineptly-placed lit cigarette set alight a path of scattered paper-though quite unnoticed by Mello- and began blazing up walls and burning curtains. The smoke alarm sounded loudly; beeping at the rising smoke. The blond scrunching his nose at the smoke, rolled over, returning to the paradise present in his dream, the one where he didn't exist.

* * *

Matt came running when he smelt the smoke, the same stuff that caused his family death; he could still hear his baby sisters muffled screaming as she breathed her last breath, he hoped he was close to follow, but some bastard brought him away from the white light… only to be brought to this stupid orphanage. He ran faster hoping that he could save them, so that maybe he could feel better about himself, knowing that he saved someone, unlike his mother who he watched slowly decompose in her sleep, turned to ashes… he would never forget… how afraid he was. He reached for the metal doorknob. "Fuck!" Matt never did listen in fire safety class; his hand burned at the touch. He kicked down the door, flames escaping the room. He smashed the glass to the nearby fire extinguisher and let the white foam escape, covering the dorm in a steady stream. The fire was out; but the drama wasn't over yet. His eyes wandered across the now 'white' room, resting on a thin blond sleeping on the bed. He stepped closer, shaking the stranger awake.

* * *

Mello's half-lidded eyes scanned the 'newly decorated' room, until his view was interrupted by a striped black and white shirt. His eyes moved upwards meeting the goggled eyes of the stranger, a wide grin on his ash-covered face. "Who the fuck are you…?" The strangers face dropped. "I'm Matt, the guy who just saved your life," Matt said sarcastically.

"Well, 'Matt' If you don't mind I'm going back to sleep…Hey wait…"

Mello scanned the room once more; papers curled, burned and wallpaper torn peeling at the corners. He looked at himself in the wardrobe mirror. Somehow he was unharmed.

"A……fire….."

"Yup."

"Er…thanks?"

"That's it. Just 'thanks."

"No I mean…" Mello sighed.

"Well I guess I'll leave you to sleep then." Matt replied, turning around.

Mello let out a hand to grip Matt's shirt and bring him back to thank him more sincerely, but Matt had already left. Mello frowned.

* * *

Matt headed back to his dorm. "Jerk," he muttered under his breath. His footsteps grew loader and louder as he let the anger get to him. He turned the corner, the floorboards creaking loader as he continued further down the hallway.

"I saved her life and that's all she has to say about it…Jesus…."

Matt suddenly got strange visions of the 'girl', he shook his head.

"Stupid hormones."

End Ch1

* * *

There are more chapters! Review If you want them! or you can review for the 'constructive criticism' as well...  
If you havn't noticed I'm a horrible speller, if it wern't for Matt. I would be burried alive in mistakes!

Please read the next 'crackish' fanfic I'm uploading as soon as Matt finishes 'Betaing' it, its called:

'Cinder-L-a'

Mello


	2. I'm the prince, you're the princess

* * *

A/N: Sup ma hommies!?...Ok, I'll be quite like a good little Mello... Anyways, this chapter is a little 'lighter' than the last, and there will probably be yaoi next chapter, it'll probably be uploaded a bit later, I started it, but Matt hasn't even seen it yet... so yeah... Maybe next week? o0...  
I'm glad I didn't suck to much...Constructive critasism still welcomed! :D  
Oh! Riku-Aura777 'conplainedish' about the story format(Mello,Matt etc.) Review and tell me if I should write the next differently!  
I live to please!(oh not littarly, damn... my sick mind...stupid quote...)

Thanks to those who reviewed and also my beta Matt.

(If You think I own death note...I'm flattered...but really...stay in school...)

ONWARD!!(well you don't have to...)

**  
Let's Play Pretend **

**Chapter 2**

**I'm the prince, you're the princess. **

Mello walked towards the cafeteria for dinner, He still couldn't get that guy out of his mind, he was a big jerk to him, and he was kind of cute….Mello shook his head, he knew about his sexuality for a while now, but he knew he wouldn't feel the same way. He kept walking until he almost reached his usual table, his gang was already there. One raised his voice above necessity; the newbie.

"Hey Mello," He waved his arms around vigorously.

Mello stared him down to his seat, with his death glare.

"Shut the fuck up!"

The gang now knew where their place was, their eyes filled with fear.

"Everyone Piss off!" He needed alone time.

Now everyone in the cafeteria was watching, only adding to his already-huge ego.  
Everyone except Matt. Now he thought about it, where the fuck is Matt?

* * *

Matt was told to stay in bed. He was told to stay in bed for three fucking days! It was just a little burn, not going to fucking hurt anyone! Maybe a little nausea but that's, lets see maybe a day. But come on! Three days?! He sighed inwardly staring out the window. He was about to pull out his PSP before he spotted that little blonde girl heading down the hall to the cafeteria; the one from last night. His eyes followed her until she reached the cafeteria.

He wasn't very hungry due to the nausea, but why not pay his little 'damsel in distress' a visit.

Mello had been sitting alone for a while now, his gang sat over with other friends of theirs. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't fucking tou…Matt?"

"That's my name…"

"Look, I'm sorry about last night….its just"

"Don't worry about it you were half asleep…"

"No Matt. I was a Jerk"

Matt took this chance to sit down, smiling when he met the blond's eyes with his own.

"You still haven't told me your name.."

"Mello."

"I guess I got it lucky when I got my nickname…"

_Slap_

"Yeah…I probably deserved that. Hehe… hey you slap pretty hard for a gi…"

_Slap_

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR, WAS I BEING SEXIST OR SOMETHING?!"

"I'm a guy."

* * *

Matt was mentally hitting himself right now. He had been turned on by a guy. Easy mistake, right? He had blond shoulder-length hair, feminine features and… well, he was just 'feminine looking' in general. Then why was he still turned on by this 'Mello' guy anyway? He was a guy. End of story… Right? No….Just no….

"So do you come here often," it was the delirium speaking.

"Yes…I live here, and so do you…" Mello furrowed his brow in confusion.

Matt could barely see properly, he could see at least four Mello's staring at him with sapphire eyes. He reached out into the space in front of him grabbing something to stabilize himself; which happened to be Mello's black shirt. He Pulled Mello down with him to the ground unintentionally, as the blond didn't see it coming, They fell, Mello falling on top shortly after Matt's back hit the cold floor.

* * *

Mello Blushed.

"Get a room!" one of the kids yelled then giggled, heading to class with their friends.

Mello glared at them as they passed.

Not only was Matt unconscious beneath him. But he had other problems.

"Fuck," Mello hissed through his teeth, what a bad time to be gay for someone.

He jumped off the redhead, and hoisted him over his shoulder. Matt was mumbling something about 'not letting them take his teddy' or some shit. Mello opened the door to his dorm, It was still pretty fucked-up but it would do for now.

He gently (as he could) placed the unconscious red-head on his bed. He used the last of his self-control not to touch him. He looked cute in his sleep anyway… he thought to himself.

'Shame I'm not sleeping with him.' A smirk played across his features, as Mello laughed to himself.

* * *

Matt awoke to the smell of bacon, and chocolate…? What a strange combination… He suddenly realized the food next to him, and the blond asleep on the wooden chair beside the desk. Matt looked anxiously at the blond; he looked uncomfortable. Then his nose led him back to the food. Ah, There was a note;

_Eat, I got it for you, I've had mine-I have to study now.  
__-Mello_

Matt laughed slightly at this, the blond must be really tired, he fell asleep when studying. Matt tried to get himself up, but his legs were too shaky and he felt dizzy when he sat up. He reached clumsily for the plate and began to eat slowly; he wasn't hungry, no. He just wanted to get enough strength to go wake the blond up and let him have the bed. He then realized how hard it was to eat lying down, so he shuffled backward; plate in hand and leant against the headboard.

* * *

Mello woke up completely after realizing he had slept for three hours, damn, he should have slept, but Matt….he just…he didn't know. Something inside the blond wouldn't let him sleep with what happened yesterday, and why was he so worried about the redhead? He'd live right? Mello had watched the redhead toss and turn in his sleep muttering endlessly 'not to come any closer'. And he couldn't do anything to help him. He knew that the redhead needed the sleep, so he didn't wake him. But he promised himself, if that 'thing' came too close to his 'Matty' he would go Bat-shit insane at it (whatever 'it' was) Hey wait! He gave him a 'pet name' now. Mello mentally slapped himself, but grinned at the thought.

"Hey, you're awake!" came the familiar voice.

Mello swiftly turned around to face the redhead.

"Yeah, obviously; Good morning to you too, Matt."

"I'm really sorry I couldn't wake you up since you needed to study and everything, but I couldn't get out of bed."

"Lazy-ass."

Mello walked over to Matt and pulled him to his feet.

It took Matt a while to find his balance, he stood on his own for about five seconds before falling on his face.

"Are you feeling sick or something?"

"No shit."

The blond sighed and pulled the redhead back in bed.

"Why did you collapse yesterday anyway?"

"When I rescued you the other day I think the fumes got to me." He sighed. "I was supposed to stay in bed three days after, but when I saw you, I wanted to apologize for being a dick, you know? You wouldn't have even realized what had happened because you were asleep. It didn't really cross my mind. And the truth is…"

Mello put a single finger to Matt's lips, the redhead blushed.

"It's not your fault, so just…"

Mello was interrupted by hands snaking around his neck and a head resting on his chest.

"Just let me finish."

"Mmm?"

Big emerald eyes stared into sapphire as Matt's lips made their way to Mello's ear.

* * *

"Just let me finish"

Matt gulped. 'I want you' 'I need you.' He consulted to himself.

"Mmm?" Mello was getting curious now.

He Stared at Mello and his lips subconsciously made their way to his lips but he dragged them further up to Mello's ear.

He whispered seductively. "I love you."

End Ch 2

* * *

Reviews make me feel special! (this meaning I like reviews, so please review, ne?)

Mero to Mato ichiban suki desu! Mero to Mato kawaii desu, ne? (multitasking. Japanese homework and fanfictions :) )  
Watashi wa kira desu...iie, kirajyanai desu...

Mello


	3. The locked tower

**_A/N: HI! yeah...I know it took a million years, but I finaly got a new computer, and to celebrate I wrote chapter 3, sorry, my Beta Matt's kinda busy, so there are probably alot of mistakes so yeah...sorry... ON WIV DA CHAPTAR!_**

Disclaimer: I does not ownses Death note or any of its characters, otherwise L would wear nekomimi. ^_^

**Let's Play pretend **

**chapter 3  
The locked tower**

"I love you," Matt whispered seductively in Mello's ear.  
Mello's eyes grew large and aware as Matt wrapped his arms dominantly around the blond's thin frame, Burying his face against his chest once more and listening to the rise and fall of it.  
"Me too," Was all Mello could manage, short of breath.  
Mello buried his face in Matt's silky red hair, caressing it gently.  
Matt looked up with a cheeky grin, "I know you love yourself, but I wanted to know if you felt the same way about me."  
Mello let out a sarcastic laugh, "nice way to ruin the moment, It was getting a bit cliché for me anyway I guess."  
"pft yeah… well guess were on the same page now…," Matt replied eyes looking at anything other than the blond.  
The air was filled with a long and eerie silence.  
"Guess we get married and go on a fucking honeymoon then…," Mello replied, words soaked in sarcasm.  
The silence picked up where it left off before the two cracked up laughing.  
"Hey Mello?" asked matt, wiping away the tears from laughing so hard.  
"Hmm?"  
"Have you ever dated any other men before?"  
"Why the fuck should I tell you, plus I'd hardly call you a man."  
"Aww…thanks Mel, but really."  
"Yeah, one, but I dumped him short after, he just wasn't for me."  
"Oh."  
"Why haven't you?"  
"No…"  
"Girlfriend?"  
"Nope."  
"…..virgin?"  
"Yup,"  
The silence continued.  
"Well we'll just have to change that won't we?"  
"your such a nice boyfriend Mello, aren't you supposed to ask for my permission first?" Matt frowned slightly.  
"Hmm….Matt can I fuck your brains out?"

"haha, I was joking."  
"Didn't sound to convincing…"  
"Well….It probably wasn't."  
"so _are_ you going to fuck my brains out?"  
"well, since you asked so nicely, sure why not."  
"I didn't mean that."  
"Your dick's telling me otherwise."

Mello lent down towards Matts warm lips, and pressed his lips gently against them before urging for entrance inside Matt's mouth. Matt complied, parting his lips slightly to allow Mello's vicious pink tongue entrance. They kissed for barely a minute before Matt's hormones got to him. Matt Pushed the unsuspecting Mello over onto his back, trying to get his much needed friction.  
"I don't play the girl Matt, not for you. Not for anyone," Mello replied warningly.  
Mello roughly pushed Matt over, with him on top. He began to suck and bite at Matt's neck, then reaching down to pull the useless striped shirt off. He succeeded, running his tongue lingeringly down matts chest stoping only to remove Matts belt and pants. With only the thin boxer fabric between Mello and his prize, he took them off in a swift motion, Matt moving upward to help. He bent down reaching Matts cock with obviously lust-filled eyes. He encased the throbbing Member in his mouth, giving it the friction it so desired. Matt moaned, the heavenly sound, and Mello's ears wanted more. He began moving his mouth in a thrusting motion around Matts member, gaining more moans and gasps. Mello stopped, realising his true goal.  
"Ng…Mello, Why'd you stop?"  
Mello replied with three fingers held closely to ' mouth, "suck."  
Matt furrowed his brow, but complied, covering Mello's fingers with saliva.  
Mello pulled his fingers out, when he believed they were slick enough.  
Mello forced a smile, "This may hurt a bit," his smile faded, "who am I kidding this'll fuckin' ache."  
Matt twitched slightly at this. Was he really ready for this?  
Mello inserted the first finger.  
'It's not as bad as Mello made out…Just a bit uncomfortable,' Matt pondered.  
Mello inserted the second finger, using a scissoring motion to stretch Matt.  
Matt hissed as the pain shot through him.  
"Calm the fuck down Matt."  
Matt's up-tempo breathing pattern slowed slightly before Mello inserted the third finger.  
"Fuck!," Matt screamed in pain clasping the sheet as if it were his only escape of the pain.  
Mello used his free hand to silence matt, "do you want everyone in the whole fucking building to hear you?"  
Matt shook his head slightly; Mello positioned himself above Matt's entrance.  
Matt bit back the pain as Mello thrust in, Matts bottom lip starting to bleed with all the force on it.  
Mello continued to go deeper until he found what he was looking for.  
"Ng…Mello."  
A smile played on Mello's face, "Like that?"  
"M-more."  
Mello continued thrusting in that spot, Matt was in ecstasy.  
Matt half lidded his eyes to stare up at the older blonde, "Faster," he breathed.  
Mello quickened his pace, Matt screamed Mello's name as he came all over his stomach; Mello came short after, both breathing heavily. Mello pulled out, and fell beside Matt on the mattress.  
Matt wrapped his arms around the blonde beside him, "that was great," Matt whispered in his ear.

"Hey Matt?."  
"Yeah?"  
"Did a cat attack you or something?"  
"Why would you ask that," Matt replied confused.  
"All the scratches, they're pretty deep by the looks of it."  
"Yeah….," He lied  
"Should I go beat it up?"  
"Nah, I've always liked dogs better anyways, cats have something against me."  
"I'm more of a cat person, but dogs are cool to."  
"Hey Mels?"  
"What's with that pet name anyway?"  
"It's cute."  
"Well then 'Matty' what was it you wanted to ask me?"  
"Can we get a dog?"  
"We already have one"  
"shit, really?"  
"Yep, you," Matt's face dropped.  
"Oh, very funny."  
"Yeah, I thought so to."

"So does that mean I can sleep here then, since you fucked up my room."  
"Ehem, YOU fucked up your room, Mr. smoking-in-his-room-full-of-flammable-things."  
"Yeah….well I'm still moving in here."  
"Whatever, but you have to pay rent."  
"Fuck, how much?"  
"That's just it, fuck, rents due every second day."  
"you sick bitch, Matt."  
"I know you love it."  
Mello got up and span around, dangling his legs over the edge before pushing himself off the bed.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To take a shower."  
"Can I come with?"  
Mello smirked, "fine. But be a good dog and behave."

End Ch 3

**_A/N: I'll try to update soon, the more reviews, the more chapters!  
I was kinda wondering if I should stop here? Tell me if I should.... onigaishimasu!  
~Mello ';'  
_**


	4. Wielding the sword

**_A/N: Well this time...I don't have an excuse. Except for MASSIVE amounts of homework, I'm about 3 days off finishing school for the year(yay holidays!) so I should update a little more often. This chapter was written in both Mello's and Matt's POV's in two parts, It's probably a bit shorter than the other chapters, sorry._**

**_(My Beta, Matt, is still busy. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own death note. never have, never will. (unless time, space and the universe maracuasly changes and I somehow gain all rights over Death note) (like that will ever happen....I can dream, can't I?)_**

**_ON WIZ DA CHAPT-ARR(like a pirate lol.)_**

* * *

**Let's play pretend**

**Chapter 4.  
Wielding the sword  
**

**Mello's POV**

Sure eating chocolate and smoking are bad habits of mine, but my worst was surly waiting for my prince charming to come and rescue me, sure Matt isn't really 'charming' perse, but he is my prince.

"hey Mello, watch this!"  
Matt's slim pink tongue inched its way towards the tip of his nose, about a centimetre off reaching it.  
"Can't you do something more productive with your tongue?"  
"oooh I see where this is going...," Matt smirked almost devilishly.  
"Yeah," I placed my foot heavily on the coffee table, "lick my foot clean."  
Matt screwed up his face in disgust. "…"  
"I'm fuckin' with you Matt."I reached out my tongue as it touched the tip of my nose, Matts eyes almost popped out of his sockets, and his mouth wide enough to catch flies.  
"I've been practicing for years!"  
"And I'm a natural, your point?"  
"You're so lucky Mels."  
"That my tongue reaches my nose?"  
"No you bastard, because your good at everything!"  
I ruffled up Matts hair as he bowed his head, "and you finally thought you found something to beat me at…poor mattykins," I spoke to him like a four year old.  
"no…well yeah but…I just…I still beat your ass at video games!"  
"I let you win."  
"SuRe you do Mels!"

----Fourteen consecutive battles and five rematches later------

"DAMN YOU MELLO!"  
"I so pwned your ass!" (I didn't even know I knew that word)

"Shit Matt, are you…crying?"  
Matt jerked his head away.  
Matt pouted slightly, "No…" *sniff*  
I embraced Matt in a mocking hug, "aww it's OK my mattykins, evwyfings gonna be alwight."

Then the world stopped.

Well at least it felt like it did.

Matt quickly raised his hand and slapped me, more than a: 'I'm pissed off, quit it' slap, more of a 'I hate your guts' kind of slap.

I wasn't expecting it, so I fell. Like freeze frame, slide after insufferable slide. I fell and he didn't move a fuckin' muscle, not even sadness or an overwhelmed expression crossed his face, just a blank. Vacant. Face. And I hated it. I wacked my head against the coffee table and fell unconscious. And the rest was history. A least I wished it was anyway.

I awoke to an eerie sort of silence, My head hurt, but with a quick look in a nearby mirror I was fine, laying on Matts bed…A hissing sound followed by an artificial laugh echoed through the room, coming from…

"The bathroom?"

I got up off the bed, holding onto the headboard for support as the dizziness shot through me, I trudged slowly, edging my hands against the wall to hold me, My vision was blurred, but just as quickly came into focus as I spied Matt.

I saw my prince, covered in blood, his blood, a knife in hand.

As my astonished eyes met Matt's cold, glassy green ones; filled only with self-hate, reflecting the look of horror on my face. I backed slowly to the wall, sliding down it and landing on the cold, tiled floor. It couldn't be.

Matt snapped out of his emotionless daze, and stared ashamed into my sapphire eyes,  
"M-Mello! I-I"

I was as lost for words as Matt, the thought shot through me, a bullet sent from Matts very hands. I did the only thing that made sense to me at the time.

I walked away.

* * *

**Matt's POV**

Damn Mello's always so much better than me, and not just at math or kissing, EVERYTHING!

It bugs the hell outta me, I practiced forever to learn how to do that, and he does it like it's nothing, THEN he goes and beats me at video games! BASTARD!

"DAMN YOU MELLO!"

"I so pwned your ass!," that smirk, he's enjoying this.

I won't cry. I won't cry.

"Shit Matt, are you crying?"

I jerked my head away from those glaring blue daggers, Mello calls eyes.

"No." *sniff*

He hugged me almost teasingly "aww it's OK my mattykins, evwyfings gonna be alwight."

Damn I hate Mello right now. Thoughts turned to actions. I slapped him, It felt good, but It was a little harder than I first thought. Before I snapped out of It, Mello's head hit the coffee table and fell unconscious. I felt so terrible. I needed to cut.

Just then, the monster came back, knife in hand.

What does this monster look like you ask? The younger more innocent me, with a blank look but half crazed smile, we share our emotions together, not through words, but how deep we cut.

I lifted Mello and placed him gently on the bed, and returned to the place in which me and my monster communicate, the bathroom sink, where we can talk and all the emotions can be washed away, replaced only with clean water and then more emotion.

I speak first, eager to get rid of this depressing emotion, It makes me weak.  
The red blood oozes slowly as I guide the knife down my arm,

'I am ashamed'

My monster speaks next, _'I share your pain.'_

As If on cue, I hear Mello's footsteps, uneven.

'I have to see my boyfriend.'

'_He doesn't need you.'  
_  
I don't want to believe him, I don't. but when I ended our conference, I stuttered, "M-Mello I-I"

Mello just looked shocked at me… and walked away.

I needed his comfort, he rejected me. I'm rejected.

_His stray dog. _

I fell to the floor, and cried, not bothering to tend to the deep cuts on my arms.

_For there were deeper in my heart_,

My monster laughed at me,

_'I told you so.'_

The blood loss made my vision turn blurry; I fell to the cold, tiled floor, unconscious.

_**'An eye for an eye.'**_

* * *

_End Ch. 4_

**_A/N: CLIFFHANGER!!! MWAHAHAHAHA! I'll update as soon as I can(reviews make my little brain work faster) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!　おにがいします！_**

**_Just for the record:I don't think I've done any of the things mentioned in my fic(that I'm aware of) and if you were afended at all, I'm sorry!_**

**_I'm also sorry If this fic is getting depressing, but I just did a long, boring unit on poetry and it's getting to me. _**

**_Hope to 'see' you next chapter! (metaphoricaly speaking)_**

**_~MelloisMellow/Mello_**


	5. Slaying the Dragon

**_A/N: HI! um...this is the last chapter because I can't really focous on it anymore, so yeah, though, if the ending isn't satisfying I'll write it again!(I'm also open to ideas) and if I get enough requests I'll write a prologe about what happens after this chapter to Mello and Matt. If you havn't relised already this is AU...probably should've said that earlier..._**

Disclaimer: I do not own death Note, because...We've been over this....I JUST DONT OK!??? *hyperventilates* lol ^o^

Thanks to all those who reviewed and favorited!!!! 

**

* * *

**

Let's Play Pretend

**Chapter 5  
Slaying the dragon**Mello played delicately with his rosary's beads,  
the red means passion, controls blood flow and is for protection…why did mother choose red? Why red….  
He walked at a leisurely pace until he reached the iron gates of the complex and strides out expressionless, turning a corner and collapsing to his knees on a foreign ally, folding an arm around his eyes and cries, a mother and child pass by soon after, the mother furrowing her brow at the broken man, she asks out of concern how he is doing, Mello shakes his head, signing he is better left alone.

Alone. Matt crawls desperately to the phone, the sharp pains in his arms bring him into a desperate consciousness, he needed help. He needed Mello.  
_'But does Mello need you?'  
_"SHUT UP!" Matt screams in rage, he continues crawling, right leg, reach, left leg, reach, Matt can hardly move at all, and uses what energy he has left to reach up to the phone, pressing in Mello's phone number, and shifts up against the couch, he didn't care if the blond hated him right now, death had never seemed so frightening before, he'd cut himself before thinking the world didn't need him, what he realised was, he needed the world. During his half-consciousness on the floor; he'd promised himself he would stop cutting, because deep down he knew that monster was nothing like his childhood self-the innocent shy boy-the monster was in fact a devil.  
The dial tone started, "Hello *sob*"  
" I-I. It's Matt, I know you hate me but…"  
"Matt…"  
Matt cleared his throat, "I'll be a good dog and behave! I've learnt my lesson!" Matt sniffed back the tears trying to escape, "I won't cut anymore! I need you Mello! I need-"  
Mello straitened up slightly, "Matt, stay there, You're not a dog! I've treated you like shit! You were cutting because of me weren't you?!"  
Matt's eyes came to realisation", yes but…."  
"You see!"  
"Wait Mello! I was punishing myself! For making you fall unconscious!"  
"Matt…accidents happen….just promise you'll learn from your mistakes. I'm your boyfriend and *sniff* we need each other matt, because…TWO WRONGS MAKE A RIGHT!"  
Matt couldn't help it, he broke down in tears, "Mello, I'm the only wrong one, in my eyes, you're perfect."  
Mello had been called many things before, 'a delinquent', 'a troublemaker', and even 'you bastard' but never, not once in his life had he been called _perfect_.  
Mello got up and ran his fastest back to his lover, as Matt only received a long beep on his receiver, But Matt smiled to himself, everyone he'd ever known was always blaming him, that's when it got to the point of cutting, finally someone believed in him, they would be strong together, and make their way one step at a time, and together, together they would be perfect, not to the world, no; the world could go screw itself, but to each other they were perfect.

Mello ran opening the door to their room and then to the lounge room where the phone resides,  
"Matt I love yo-"  
Mello's eyes opened wide and turned a dull glassy blue, there lie Matt, his prince charming, his world, his only love-Dead, died of blood loss.  
"Matt...No….I…"He shook his head furiously, trying to shake himself from the world known as reality, "I was, I was too late."  
_Red- passion, blood pressure, protective._  
Mello lifted up his lovers head and lowered it slowly onto his leg, raising his arm once again to remove his rosary, slinging it around the redhead's neck, the rosary clashed with the already massive pools of blood. Mello lent down to kiss the forever-parted lips of his lover, cold and broken, thinking that like some fairytale that his prince would stir awake, however, just as they both had known, there is no real fairytale, Matt did not awake to return that passionate kiss,in this world there are only cover-ups to make the world seem innocent, sure some got there 'happily ever after' but it seems both Matt and Mello weren't pure enough to get one, they were the ugly stepsisters that asked for forgiveness, but instead their eyes were taken, and now they were blind.

They were just victims of another fairytale.

And so follows that ever cliché;  
THE END.

**A Fairy Tale by Amy Lowell**

On winter nights beside the nursery fire  
We read the fairy tale, while glowing coals  
Builded its pictures. There before our eyes  
We saw the vaulted hall of traceried stone  
Uprear itself, the distant ceiling hung  
With pendent stalactites like frozen vines;  
And all along the walls at intervals,  
Curled upwards into pillars, roses climbed,  
And ramped and were confined, and clustered leaves  
Divided where there peered a laughing face.  
The foliage seemed to rustle in the wind,  
A silent murmur, carved in still, gray stone.  
High pointed windows pierced the southern wall  
Whence proud escutcheons flung prismatic fires  
To stain the tessellated marble floor  
With pools of red, and quivering green, and blue;  
And in the shade beyond the further door,  
Its sober squares of black and white were hid  
Beneath a restless, shuffling, wide-eyed mob  
Of lackeys and retainers come to view  
The Christening.  
A sudden blare of trumpets, and the throng  
About the entrance parted as the guests  
Filed singly in with rare and precious gifts.  
Our eager fancies noted all they brought,  
The glorious, unattainable delights!  
But always there was one unbidden guest  
Who cursed the child and left it bitterness.  
The fire falls asunder, all is changed,  
I am no more a child, and what I see  
Is not a fairy tale, but life, my life.  
The gifts are there, the many pleasant things:  
Health, wealth, long-settled friendships, with a name  
Which honours all who bear it, and the power  
Of making words obedient. This is much;  
But overshadowing all is still the curse,  
That never shall I be fulfilled by love!  
Along the parching highroad of the world  
No other soul shall bear mine company.  
Always shall I be teased with semblances,  
With cruel impostures, which I trust awhile  
Then dash to pieces, as a careless boy  
Flings a kaleidoscope, which shattering  
Strews all the ground about with coloured shards.  
So I behold my visions on the ground  
No longer radiant, an ignoble heap  
Of broken, dusty glass. And so, unlit,  
Even by hope or faith, my dragging steps  
Force me forever through the passing days.

* * *

**_A/N: I hope it was alright!(sorry it was soo short) also, thanks to Kantora-Sama for the song! It helped spark some ideas!  
If you were wondering ,the poem is famous, it's pretty deep, so it's fine if you don't see the conection! I like not to explain everything, it gives you more to think about and you can make up your own minds about things:P  
Anyways! Thanks for following with me through this story...I know I'm frustrating.....you know with slow updates....but it's my first chapter fic so I'll try to improve next time!  
(reviews are nice *wink wink nudge nudge*) o(^o^)o_**

~MelloisMellow  


* * *


End file.
